The Aang and Katara thing
by Ebichu Chan
Summary: My first ever lemon story about Aang and Katara when they are older. Please review so I can improve. AangxKatara of course. CHAPTER 3 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so over 300 views and not ONE review? C'mon guys, give me something to go on here... i just want to know if i suck at this or not.

I don't own Avatar, but i wish i did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys, I think it would be nice if we went to an inn for the night... It's really bad weather." He glanced up at the brewing strom clouds over head.

The now more mature Avatar, a 17 year old man named Aang agreed. They knew by now whether or not they could handle what the weather decided to give them. Aang had filled out. His broad shoulders, well toned abs and tall slender body were definitely something to look at.

"Well let's go before it starts pouring more" started the young woman, Katara, who is now 19. _Her breasts came in even more,_ Aang noticed. Her curves fit her body well, her hair pulled into a loose braid.

"Yip yip!" Sokka called to Appa, who glided through the air without any problems. "I saw a village not far from here... there it is" he pointed towards a small town. Soak has gotten stronger, more warrior-like and was still a bit of a goof. The stopped at an inn, placed Appa in shelter and went and paid for 3 rooms.

"I can't wait to get out of theses wet clothes and take a bath!" said an aggravated Katara.

Aang stopped walking and paused, picturing this in his mind, feeling a bit flushed, but shook his head and kept walking. Sokka's room was first, followed by Aang's, and Katara's was across from Sokka's. The trio said their good night's and headed into their rooms. Katara entered her bathroom, pumping in water from an underground well that was hooked up to a pump in the bathroom. She slipped off her wet clothes, and got into the tub, letting her hair out of it's braid. Meanwhile, Aang was pacing in his room, finding it hard to keep his mind off of Katara.

_She's in there, right now. Sokka is across the hall, this is the perfect time... so go on!_ He shut his eyes, wincing at the voices in his head, but gave up. "Fine!" he declared, giving in to his emotions. He slipped out of his room, shutting the door and step over to Katara's door, knocking softly.

"Who is it?" called a far-away sounding Katara

"It's...It's Aang. Can I talk to you?"

He listened for her, heard a splash and remember she was taking a bath.

A few seconds later he heard a "Just a second!" and before he knew it, there she was, wrapped in a blue robe, some cleavage was noticeable, to say the least. Her hair was undone and in a beautiful wavy look . Aang blushed, trying to take his mind off of her body and her beauty. She stepped aside.

"Want to come in?"

"Y-yeah, that'd be great"

He looked around the room, about the same as his. He sat down at a near by table, and Katara sat next to him.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Um... well I don't really know how to put it..."

"Well take your time. You know you can tell me anything" she rested a hand on top of his, and he bit his lower lip. Katara wanted to tell him something too; but she figured she should first help him with his problem first. She gave his hand a light squeeze, loving feel of his skin against hers. She noticed his face getting red, and blushed slightly too. She stood up, walking behind him, and put her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging him.

Aang let himself smile, feeling her hands on him. He leaned his head back, looking at her. _God he's grown up_, she thought,. _So handsome... and yet so innocent and trustworthy._ Aang got his courage up, and stood up, feeling her hands leave him and he turned to her, and held her hands with his, grasping them. Katara blushed noticeablity, even with her tan skin. Aang looked deep into her beautiful sea blue eyes, almost getting lost in them.

"Katara..."

"Aang..."

Aang gently pressed his lean, muscled body into Katara's, and snaked his arms around to her back, and looked deeply into her deep blue eyes. Katara gasped slightly, not wanting to look away but feeling embarrassed to have his full attention.

"Katara...I..."

"Don't..." She started, but got cut off by Aang's sudden movement of putting his lips on hers. She was shocked at first, but then eased into it, letting him place one of his hands to run through her hair and the other to press her back deeper into his body, making the kiss more than passionate. He then pulled back, breathing quietly and looking at her.

"Don't what?" he whispered.

"...Don't stop..."

He grinned and led her hands around him, holding him close to her. Katara smiled, feeling flustered that she isn't thinking to do that herself. She looked deeply into his grey eyes. So deep and so innocent...

Aang kisses her forehead, letting his fingertip rest on her lips, as he kissed down her face and onto her neck. The water bender squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let any sound out. Instead, she opened her mouth and let two of his fingers slip in. She played with them, gently biting when he kissed her neck intensely, and sucked softly afterwards, letting him know he's doing a good job. Aang raised his head, and Katara couldn't help but smile and almost leap onto him, grasping at the back of his shoulders and leaning into him, giving him a deep kiss, and slowed down a bit, tracing his tattoo up and down his head and neck. He felt chills sweep through him.

He groaned in surprise and pleasure, letting his hands glide down her body and feel her curves, stroking her back and slowly coming to a stop on her butt, caressing it and lightly pinching it. Katara giggled slightly at this, not being touched like this before felt so odd... but felt so right. Her experience with boys in this fashion was limited, but she knew the basics. She reached down and took one of Aang's hands in hers, and he looked at her, a bit red in the face.

"Oh... I'm... sorry..." He put his other hand back on her back.Katara grinned. "No, I liked that... I just wanted you to feel something else..." She placed the Avatar's hand upon her still clothed breast.

Aang turned more red, and bit his lip, and softly squeezed her breast as Katara leaned into him, moaning into his ear. Aang smiled widely. He groped the one breasts, then the other, as Katara licked and sucked on his ear, making Aang shiver all over. He turned away from his current point of bushiness and scanned around the room until he found a bed. He looked down at her, smirking and puts both his hands in hers, pulling her towards it, still kissing one another. He felt the edge on the bed on his legs, and turned her and gently let her down on the bed, him following her and laid himself half on, half off of her. He kissed her neck again, wanting to hear her make tmore of hoses delightful noises, and upon hearing them, he worked his way down, gently pulling back her robe, revealing her perfect breasts. He couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed, considering he hasn't seen any woman naked...or even half naked before, and felt a bit of pressure build up in his lower region. He ignored it and focused his concentration on her. She's so beautiful he had always thought to himself, all thoses years waiting and wanting and needed her. It all came down to this... but there was so much more that he couldn't explain. He loved her alright. This was the time to show her. He suckled on her nipples, making her twist her back and moan out his name, which in turn would make Aang's pants feel a bit tighter. He would suck on one nipple while circling the other nipple with one finger, pulling at it and twisting in his fingers softly, teasing her. When Katara couldn't stand the teasing anymore her cried out for him to come back up, which he did, reluctantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him and using her strength, pushed him off, only to roll on top of him, which was fine to her, that's where she wanted to be.Aang smiled his wonderful wide smile he always gave, and she straddled him on his stomach, He reached up and caressed her face and she bent down, kissing him lightly before shrugging off the robe that was now loosely clung to her. Aang's eyes widened; he couldn't believe that he was seeing Katara, of all people, on him, naked. The thought of it blew his mind, and all he could let out was a "oh" sound. She smiled, and lifted up his shirt, indicating that she wanted his shirt off, and he helped her take it off. Katara snuggled down onto his well-developed muscles, feeling them with her lips, and feeling his sides with her fingertips.Aang rested his hands on her shouldered, massaging them gently. She couldn't help but feel that bulge against her thigh as she moved around, liking how it felt. Aang propped himself up on his elbows as she moved lower, and he got a look of concern on his face.

"What are you...ooooh" A moan escaped the air benders mouth and he looked up at the ceiling; Katara's hand had slipped into his pants, feeling up his member. He shuddered and got goosebumps; no one has ever done that for sure... He shuddered all over, the feeling getting too intense.

"Katara," he gasped. She looked at him, and understood, letting go and laid on top of him, letting just her bare chest run up and down his, then found a comfortable position and laid her body down. He rested his arms on her back, breathing rapidly. She kissed his mouth, loving his taste and wanting more. He was more than willing to give her his all; he just needed to calm down a bit.

"You alright?"

"Better than alright" He grinned, rubbing her back up and down.

She smiled back, and got off of him, and laid down next to him, and pulled on his pants waist, signaling him that it was time to take them off. He quickly took them off, no longer ashamed if she saw him fully naked or not. She eyed him up and down, liking what she saw. He sat up on the bed, and faced her. He crawled over on top of her, and looked down.

"Hey Katara...?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, but did you know I loved you too?"

Aang smiled. He felt like he would explode at any second. Katara reached up, feeling his arrowed forehead. _He's not the cute little twelve year old who I fell for anymore... He's now the strong seventeen year old man I love._

They embraced in another kiss, and Aang felt Katara's legs shift under him, and looked down to see that her legs were spread apart, waiting for him. He looked at her again, in a 'you sure?' kinda way. She just smiled and nodded. He let his knees go between her legs first, and placed one finger, then two onto her sensitive area. She gasped for air suddenly, Aang looked up in worry, wondering if that hurt.

She saw him and said "It's a good sound, don't worry".

He nodded slightly, and ran his fingers rubbing against her clitoris, however, at this time, Aang didn't know what it was. Katara moaned and cried for him. He grinned, and continued until he decided to explore a bit further, and traced his fingers down, deeper into her until her felt something, like a thin wall of some sort. He was confused, to say the least, this was his first time after all. He pulled his wet fingers out, and looked up at her. "Isn't there suppose...to be... you know... a hole or something...?" She couldn't help but laugh, and he turned a light pink. "It's there... it's just... I haven't done this before either... so you need to push through the wall..."

"Won't that hurt?"

"Some people say it does... But then it feels really good."

"I don't want to hurt you Katara..."

"You won't be... you'll be releasing the ache in me I've had for so long...for you..."

He nodded, understanding. He grabbed his cock, and gently pushed it up to her 'wall', and leaned over her, wrapping his arms under her shoulders and gripping her shoulders.

He pushed.

Katara let out a yelp, and Aang stopped pushing.

"Should I..?.

"K-keep going..."

He kissed her lightly, and pulled out, and pushed back in, feeling it was much easier this time. Katara let out a sigh of relief and lightly moaned. Aang found himself sliding in and out more fluently, feeling his penis getting warmer and slipperly and being in a tight spot. Katara seemed to be enjoying herself too; she was moaning and gasping in short breaths, but Aang loved it. He now knew he was causing this pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy and pleasure her... in one way or another. He felt Katara's legs squeezing his sides, and grabbed them, and sat upright on his knees, not pulling out of her, but instead put her legs on his shoulders, and moved closer to her. It felt more tight now, he thought, trying to find new ways to explore this wonderful new feeling. He thrusted in and out of her, slowly at first, but then faster and faster, before slowing himself down before he spoiled the mood by letting it all go. Katara let her legs drop, and sat up, and pulled him down, and got on top of him. She quickly straddled him, and put the head of his cock at her entrance, but wouldn't let it go in her, not yet. She smiled and watched Aang twist and groan at her teasing. He would buck his hips, only to feel a little bit of sensation. He then put his hands on her hips, and she rested her hands on his chest. Aang suddenly pushed her down as hard as he could, and Katara screamed in pleasure. He could feel himself touch her back walls, and he loved it. Katara gained her compositor back and grinded her hips into his, rocking back and forth and raising her hips on and off him. He groaned and felt the world slip away under him. Nothing can beat this. He bucked his hips every now and then, giving Katara that extra deepness she so badly wanted. Aang tried to whisper, but it came out in a choppy short breaths, "Katara... let me... before... before I-"

She arched her back, resting her arms on his legs, letting him see how deep he was in her. She bounced up and down on him a few more times before she finally slid off. And just in time, he thought.

He pulled her down so she was laying on her back again, and positioned himself between her legs again. He gripped her shoulder, and started working away at her, letting his mind think of nothing but pleasing her. He just about didn't notice when Katara started gripping him tighter and wrapped her legs around his back. He looked at her, her head tossing back and forth, wanting the pleasure. He smiled widely, and pumped into her again and again until he felt her insides tightening up even more than he thought was possible.

"Oh Aang...Aang...I'm...I'm..."

Her muscles twitched around his member, almost in a sucking motion, and he came in her. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and gently laid himself down on her chest, panting. She laid there, stroking his arrowed head.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like that was the most incredible feeling in my entire life... and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else except you"

She smiled, kissing the top of his head. "I feel the same way"

He smiled and rested his head on one of her breasts, and fell asleep, as she did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hit that little "Sumbit a Review" button down there please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I've decided to add another chapter to this story, and i think i can crank out a couple more! This time, more detail! Over 650 hits and only 11 reviews? frowns Well hopefully this will get some more reviews...

* * *

Sokka yawned and stretched._ It's not easy being the great warrior he was and still have time to get in his beauty sleep_, he thought. It must be about 8ish he figured, looking out the window of the room. He turned and got dressed, and stepped out into the hall. He was tilting his head from side to side, stretching out his neck and rubbing it as he knocked on his sister's door. 

"Katara? You still sleeping?"

No answer.

"Katara...?"

He twisted the door knob and opened it a jar, only to have Katara appear at the door crack suddenly, making sure it only opened up that much.

"Ah! Hey! Don't scare me like that!"

"I didn't mean too, what do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you were up yet, but you didn't answer"

"Well I'm up. Go on downstairs, I'll meet you down there"

"Alright fine, I'm going to get Aang first-"

"NO! I mean... No, it's alright, i heard him go already, you know how he is, always up at the crack of dawn... " She giggled softy.

"...What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'll see you down there" And she quickly shut the door again.

Sokka shrugged, and headed downstairs.

"Don't tickle me when I'm talking to him! He doesn't know your here!" She said, poking Aang in the stomach. He grabbed her hand that poked him and pulled her close.

"So... do you like it when I'm up early in the morning?"

"It has it benefits" She smiled, reaching up and wrapped her fingers around his ears and pulling him to her mouth and kissing him. He slid his hands down her sides, remembering how last night felt...and how it felt again this morning.

Aang pressed her hips into his, loving that feeling of her against him. He broke the kiss only to kiss her neck and run his hand against her cheek. She put her hand upon his.

"Sokka is expecting us Aang..."

He nibbled on her ear lobe and purred an "Mmmhmmm"

She laughed a little, and gently pushed him away.

"Go get dressed and I'll meet you down there"

"Do I have too...?"

Katara went on her tip-toes and planted another kiss on his cheek.

"Yes you have too"

Aang squirmed a bit, and grinned, and got another eye full of her before leaving and shutting the door behind him. _See? See what happens if you just take a chance?_ Aang smiled to himself. _Yeah yeah, you proved your point._ He continued to his room, got dressed in his regular clothes, and left for downstairs. He scanned the room for Sokka, who was sitting at a near by table, stuffing his face with fruit and what appeared to be some sort of meat, chicken perhaps. Aang took a sit across from him.

"Whmmff witf thff stfiid ffatte?"

"What?"

Sokka swallow the mouthful of food that was in his mouth and tried again.

"What's with the look on your face?"

"What look?"

"Oh forget it..."

Aang picked up a nectarine from the pile of fruit on the table as Katara walked in. He smiled his classic smile, and moved over a bit, and Katara took a seat next to him. They knew telling Sokka wouldn't be an easy task... not only that, but they didn't even talk about telling Sokka. Aang decided to keep his mouth shut for now, unsure of what Katara's plans are for telling him.

"Morning!" She chimed, picking an apple and taking a small bite.

"Morning" Sokka said, not looking up.

Aang looked around, almost looking as if he was searching for something. _Gah, why do i feel so nervous?_

"Something wrong Aang?" Katara asked, a concern filling her voice. She reached under the table and placed a hand on his theigh, gently rubbing it.

He blushed lightly. It was kinda risky for her to be doing that with Sokka there.

"No, not anymore..."

"Oh good..." she hand traveled upwards, feeling his upper theigh more freely now, running her soft fingertip up and down his thiegh dangerously close to a sensitive area. Aang looked at her in shock, but also in delight. The very least he wanted to hold her hand. This will have to do i guess, he thought with a grin.

"So I was thinking about heading into the market today and picking up some supplies..."

Katara nodded at Sokka in agreement, not stopping her hand from flowing.

"And I'll look around for anything interesting... nothing much around here though it looks like" He placed the cleaned chicken bone on a plate and picked up a banana.

"I thought i saw a training center somewhere I wanted to check out" Sokka explained.

"That sounds promising" Katara said evenly. Aang said nothing, but stared down at the table in front of him, not wanting to look at Sokka, in fear he somehow knew what was going on under the table. Katara gently felt up his crotch in his pants, making Aang sit up more, not imgining Katara could be like this. He turned a deep red in the face, more embarrassed that Sokka was right there.

"You wanna come with me to the trai- oh geez, Aang, are you feeling alright?"

Aang looked up at Sokka suddenly, almost in a panic.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" he said, almost shouting in panic.

"Your flushed... you feeling alright? Sick maybe?"

It took a second to sink in that Sokka still didn't know.

"Oh...uhh... yeah... i had a hard time getting to sleep last night..."

Katara's fingers slipped past Aang loose pants waist and felt around until she found what she was looking for.

"Yeah, he was up all night, he was making a bit of racket... he kept me up most of the night too"

"Really? I didn't hear anything" Sokka shrugged at that thought.

"Y-yeah! So I might...want to just spend the day...you know... resting and stuff..." Aang glanced at Katara, who gave him a quick smile of approval.

"Yeah, actually I'm awfully tired myself Sokka, I might be coming down with something too"

"Well I don't want to be around you two then. The last thing I need is a cold right now"

Katara gently grasped his swollen member in her hand showing no emotion on her face of doing anything out of the ordinary. Her fingers gently stroked the air bender's shaft, using her thumb to rub against the tip of his member, making Aang squeeze his eyes shut and let out a sigh, barely hearable.

"Well whatever, fine by me." Sokka stood and burped, patted his stomach and left some copper pieces on the table. He got to the door, and turned.

"Hey Aang, I don't know if your bedroom has one, but I think Katara's room has a bath in it. Ask nicely and she'll let you use it I bet" Sokka grinned.

"Oh... oh yeah, I'll do that... thanks"

And with that, Sokka left the building.

Aang quickly turned his attention to Katara.

"What do you think your doing?" He was smiling when he said this,still red in the face.

"Who? Me?" she asked innocently.

Aang grinned, reaching down, and pulling her hand out of his pants, his cock aching to get back into her again.

"Yeah you!" He leaned in, giving her a kiss.

"Just giving you a preview..."

"A preview? Of what?"

"You'll see..." she paused, "if you ask nicely" she smiled her beautiful smile and Aang fell in love again, not thinking that was possible. Aang watched as she stood up, putting her apple core on Sokka's plate. She took Aang's hand in hers, and pulled him up. Aang felt almost hypnotized by her and how much she wanted him. Just the other day they were nothing more than best friends.

Aang put his hand in the bath tub's water, and raised his body's temperature, focusing it to his hand. He ran his hand through the water, warming the water with his fire bending skills. I guess it's not always destructive he thought. He felt a pair of hands reach around his waist and go under his shirt, feeling his stomach and hugging him.

"Mmmmmm... hey there"

Aang felt his shirt being lifted off and quickly helped remove the clothing. He felt a warm heat pressing up against his back now, and realized that Katara was pressing her naked body into his back. He turned towards her, smiling and holding her lightly by the waist.

"I'm still stunned your here... you know... with me... not that i thought you'd try and leave or anything..." he stumbled on his words, he never was good with describing his emotions exactly how he wanted to.  
Katara pressed a finger to his lips to silence him and kissed him softy. He sighed in relief and stroked her back. He felt something tickling his lips and opened his mouth to let in Katara's soft tongue. He mumbled in approval of her taste. He then did the same as her, letting their tongues dance. He pulled away, feeling an erection against his pants. He looked at her... she was so irresistible. He buried his head into her chest, making her squeal in delight and suprise. He traced his lips with her left breast's nipple, then licked it, squeezing and pulling the other nipple between his fingers. Katara stood in complete awe, knees buckling at times in pure extastsy. Aang sucked gently on her nipple, and squeezed her other breast harder and rougher, wanting more of her.The water bender was having trouble keeping her balance, but Aang wouldn't let her fall just yet. He took his other hand and traced it down to her navel, and stroked her stomach gently before continuing down to press his finger into her warm wetness. Katara moan softly, not expecting 'innocent Aang' to do such a thing, but she liked that about him, he was unpredictable. He felt her wetness seeping out of her and smiled. He wanted to make her feel good. He thumbed at her clitoris and at the same time put two fingers inside of her. She cried out, and Aang grasped her hips with his other hand so she wouldn't fall. He pulled his fingers in and out slowly, seeing how it teased her, his groin ached for him to do something about it. He gave his fingers one final push inside her, and pulled them out and stood up, and kissed her.

Katara looked exhausted, but he knew she wasn't. She kissed him deeply, biting gently on his lower lip, and pulling at his pants. Aang got his pants off in a hurry, eager to feel them make love again. She toyed with him, feeling up his shaft as Aang's eyes when wide and nibbled at her ear, telling her to quit teasing him She only giggled, but felt that she couldn't resist the idea of them making love again either. Ignoring the hot bath waiting them, Aang pulled her over to the bed and sat down, and pulled her on top of him so she straddled him. He put his hard thick erection into her, gasping at how it felt. Nothing will ever compare to this he thought. Katara moaned softly, feeling her lover inside her, and arched her back. Aang felt up her breasts as she leaned back, and pulled her close, hugging her and rocking her back and forth.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Aang... I wish i had said something earlier about how i felt"

"Me too... at least now we can make up for lost time"

Katara smiled at that, _he's always looking on the bright side_ she thought.  
He grinned at her, and puts his hands on her hips, and slowly but surely began to pump her on and off him. Katara bit her lip to keep from sceaming out too loud, but even still she yelped and Aang wanted that. He wanted to know he was pleasing her, and he didn't give a damn who heard them. He grunted, pushing her down on him harder and faster as Katara gripped his shoulders. He slowed down, and put his hands on her butt, and picked her up with ease and turned around to lay her down on the bed, still inside her. She pulled him down for another kiss, which he took, and kissed her back. He took a hold of her legs still on either side of him, holding them there as he leaned down and thrusted into her. She cried out, feeling him pushing against her back walls and filling her up. He groaned in response, having a hard time controlling himself. He started thinking about this, and how intense this was. He was making her feel good. He felt good. He pictured how it must look, Katara moaning and twisting in pleasure as he rammed himself into her. He suddenly came in her at the thought of this, feeling a huge wave of pleasure release throughout his body, and collapsed onto her heaving chest.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Whatever for Aang?"

"Well I think I got more pleasure out of that than you did... I should have let you get more pleasure than me. I didn't mean too "

"Aang, I get pleasure out of watching you get pleasure... besides, I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me later on today..." She looked down at him as he looked up at her and she winked at him.

Aang broke into a smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"I just want to make you feel as good as i do"

"You do"

"I hope so..."

* * *

So that' it for now. Reciew to get me to update the chapeters quicker! Thanks :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, every single one of them pushed me forward to write this chapter. And I apologize for the lateness of the update, i was having some writer's block (ugh).

I'm unsure if I should end it here or not, I'm not exactly sure where to go from here, but if you want, i can come up with something, I'm sure.

Over 2000 hits! Wow! Thanks again everyone! Once again, please review so I can improve! Also, I have been getting some complains about the grammar and the usage of the tenses, if anyone knows someone or would be willing to look over the next chapter for me before i put it up, it would be most appreciated! Alright, on with the story

* * *

Aang stroked Katara's cheek, enjoying the silence between them. For once, it was comfortable. Before he had explained his feelings to her, he would do anything to kill the silence in between them. Now he understood that no words needed to be spoken to express their feelings. 

"Sokka will be back soon" she murmured, nuzzling her head against his chest.

"Mmmmm," Aang didn't really want to think about Sokka right now, but the sooner it was dealt with, the better.

"What do you suggest?"

Katara fidgeted a bit.

"Well we have several options... we could tell him right out... though he might throw a fit... we could not tell him and he'd throw a fit later... or we can let him walk in on us and defiantly throw a fit" she frowned at this thought.

Aang smiled, but felt uneasy. Sokka was a lot stronger now than he was when they first started out. He's been through a lot of training too. Aang didn't want to fight with Sokka if he had too... why would he be upset anyways?

"Maybe we should just tell him then..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... I think the sooner we do it the better too"

Katara felt a bit concerned. She knew Sokka _should_ have caught on several years ago, the innocent flirtings between them... but sometimes Sokka can be too absorbed with himself to notice anything else.

Katara rose from the bed, looking around for her robe. Aang stood now, finding her robe and wrapping it around her slim body. He pulled her into his body before he closed the robe, feeling her body warmth, and felt an ache in his lower region again

Katara felt this with ease, and rested her head on his chest while wrapping her arms loosely around him. They stood for a little while, silently debating whether or not to crawl back into bed. Finally, Katara released him, and finished dressing.

Aang turned, and pulled his clothes on, he was eger to get back beside his love. They left the room in a bit of a mess, but it didn't matter. They would just mess it up again later.

They walked out into the marketplace, aimlessly wandering around. Katara held onto his arm, pulling Aang over to whatever caught her fancy.

""There he is!" Katara neary yelled, and they both ducked and hid behind a nearby market tent.

"Why are we hiding?" Aang asked suddenly.

Katara looked up at him.

"Well... I'm really nervous, aren't you?"

"Yeah... nervous to say the least... I'm pretty scared alright..."

Katara felt a bit of relief. At least she wasn't alone in that department. She turned to him, embracing him in a kiss.

"No matter what, I'll always be by your side Aang"

Aang burst into a smile.

"I don't think I'm afarid anymore..."

He stood up, pulling her up with him, and they walked out together.

8888888888888888888888888

Sokka was chewing on what appeared to be some type of jerky, while holding a large black full of goodies. He was happy; he had gone to the training center, upon finding it was closed, he decided to cheer himself up with some food. He had lots of it too, he realized, feeling the weight of the bag. He glanced up, to see his little sister and Aang, walking towards him. Katara walked with ease, while Aang sort of walked stiffly..._and what this? Katara's arm linked around his? Maybe she can't stand on her own, she said she wasn't feeling so great this morning..._

8888888888888888888888888

"Aang! Walk normally!" Katara said in a low whisper.

Aang felt his legs stiffen up again, seeing Sokka made him worry. Sokka wouldn't let many just ANY guy be with Katara... he would have to win him over with more than just their friendship.

Katara gave Aang a small nudge as they met up with her brother.

"Oh, H-hey Sokka!"

"Hey, I thought you guys weren't feeling so great... your still looking a bit pale Aang..."

Aang shook his head, trying to get some blood back into his cheeks.

"He's fine... just a little... nervous."

"'Bout wha?" Sokka said while shoving another piece of jerky in his mouth.

Katara looked down, a bit hesitant. Aang cleared his throat, and crimson rushed to his face in embarrassment.

"Sokka... I am in love with Katara..."

Katara's face turned a deep red with hearing those words;_ in love._

Sokka didn't say anything. That was, however, due to the fact that he was choking on a piece of jerky. Katara rushed to his side and patted him on the back roughly. Sokka coughed and beat on his chest with his fist, clearing out the jerky in his windpipe.

"Your WHAT?"

Aang took a step back, raising his hands in defense.

"Sokka, me and Aang... we're in love"

Sokka turned to Katara, his face still set on 'stunned'.

"I can believe him, but you? Your in love with Aang? The Avatar?"

Katara nodded sheepishly. She walked over and stood by Aang's side, and took his hand in hers, giving in a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm in love with Aang, the Avatar!"

The shouting match was becoming the center attraction for the market place customers, some of them watchings, others were whispering.

"Hey guys... maybe we should move this talk-"

"You can't love him! He's just a kid!"

"He is not! He's 17 Sokka!"

"Umm, guys..."

"But he's the Avatar! Isn't there rules about that or something?"

"Guys..."

"Who says?"

"I says!"

Aang focused his energy, and up from the ground came a rock wall, separating the two.

"Katara, Sokka, let's not make a scene!"

He lowered the wall again, only to get a scary look from Sokka.

Katara crossed her arms un front of her chest.

"Fine... let's go back to the room so i can drop this off and we can talk there..."

8888888888888888888888888888

Sokka put one hand to his forehead and rubbed it.

"Now, explain that to me again" he said.

This has been going on for the past hour of sitting in Sokka's room, Katara and Aang still holding hands, and still trying to explain to Sokka how they felt.

Katara groaned.

"We've told you already Sokka, we are in love and Aang just feels like he should have your approval"

Aang felt distressed. It didn't have to be such a big deal, or at least, he hoped it wouldn't have been a big deal.

"Sokka... I cane about Katara. You of all people should know that. All I want is your blessings."

"Blessing? You aren't getting married now, are you?" Sokka looked at Aang with intensity.

"What? No! We're too young for that!" Aang said, trying not to blush at the thought.

At hearing that, Katara frowned, but understood.

Sokka stood, walking over to them. He paced back and forth, as if thinking about it. He stopped in front of Aang, and the Avatar stood up straight.

"Aang... Just don't hurt her, or I'll hurt you"

Aang broke into a smile, and let out a sigh of relief. So much stress was relived and off his shoulders. He turned to a smiling Katara, who hugged her big brother in thanks, and turned her attention to Aang, who picked her up and whirled her around in a circle before stopping and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Hey! I don't want to see that kinda stuff!"

Katara broke the kiss to stick out her tongue at her brother, and grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him over into her room.

Sokka's face went into a wrinkle. _My little sister..._

8888888888888888888888888888

"See? See?"

"Yeah, but still, I was worried there for a moment!"

He pulled Katara down onto his lap on the bed, holding her tightly, and rocking her back and forth.

"I was too. But even if he didn't approve, I'd still be with you"

Aang smiled, and leaned his head in the nook of her neck.

Katara broke free of her lover's grip and stood up, only to push him on the bed gently, and climbed on top of him.She cooed to him as she ran a hand up and down his body. Katara purred softly, and felt up Aang's stomach. It was hard with muscles and she liked feeling Aang's chest rise and fall with his soft breaths. She rubbed her hands on his hips and looked up at him with a grin.

"What? Again?"

Katara nodded, and placed a kiss on his lips, then tickled his lips with her tongue until he let his mouth open to her. She slid her tongue in, gently massaging his tongue with hers and felt her heart skip a beat hearing Aang's soft moans. She released him from the kiss, and wiggles down his body, and Aang sat up letting his elbows support him.

"Where do you think your going?"

Katara didn't answer, just shuffled backwards under the blankets until Aang could only see her body shape under the blanket. He could feel her moving all about him though; her fingertips dancing upon his thighs, gently licking his chest and her soft eyelashes fluttering against his stomach.

Aang let out a sigh, then gasped sharply as he felt something wet and slippery indulge his member. He squeezed his eyes shut, pleasure coursing through his body.

Katara only sucked harder, making Aang melt and quiver. He felt an urge to please her, and pulled her up from under the blankets, and let her lay on her back as he slid down under the covers now; suckling on her breasts and tickling her sides as he went down. Katara bit her lower lip as she rubbed his tattooed head.

"Aang... please..."

He started by flickering his tongue out at her sensitive area, taking in small tastes of her. She only squirmed in pleasure, wanting more. Aang gently massaged her with his tongue as if he seemed to know what pleased her without asking. As Katara started to come to a climax, Aang pulled back, and came out of the covers, and looked at her with an evil grin.

"Why'd you stop?"

He pushed himself up with his arms, hovering above her.

"Your really beautiful Katara" he whisperd, putting a hand into her thick soft hair, and ran his hand through it.

She smiled, _even in the heat of the moment he can still be so sweet without trying._

The water bender wrapped her arms around his back, pulling his body on top of hers, kissing his ear and whispered back.

"I love you Aang"

Aang wiggled under her grip and sat up again.

"I love you too"

He looked down, suddenly feeling the urge to show her his love. He placed himself inside her, and gently began to rock in and out of her, slowly at first. Katara groaned, biting his shoulder and let her fingernails scrape down his back. Aang didn't mind, it only made things more raw. Aang's hips gained more speed, and he kissed her mouth to keep her moans to a dull roar in fear Sokka might hear.

"Aang...!" she cried out breathlessly.

Aang slowed down, only to thrust into her hard. Katara's body pulsed with pleasure; she arched her back, trying so hard to make the feeling last. Aang grunted, trying to hold himself back a bit longer. He wanted to make her feel good, and damn it, he was going to do it.

He ran his hand tickle her sides up to her chest, and felt up her breast, pulling at the nipple and teasing it. He glanced at his lover, who looked like she was about to explode, and he felt the same. He gave her one last kiss deeply before plunging into her fast and hard, and Katara wrapped her legs around his lower waist, pushing him in more.

Aang gasped as he came in her, and Katara moaned, her muscles tightening while she came, and they each closed their eyes, letting the feeling settle in. Aang pulled out of her, feeling her overflow with his juices, and rolled over off of her. Katara was still trying to calm down from her pleasure, but managed to roll onto her side facing Aang, and rested her head on his chest.

"Aang...?"

"Hm?"

She tilted her head up and kissed his chin. Aang sighed and relaxed, putting his arms around Katara and squeezing her tight.

"We're going to be alright"

* * *

I hope that's enough for now. I'll try to get another one up in maybe a week or two. And if you want me to respond to any questions and your not a member, remember to leave your email and I'll get back to you as soon as i can  



End file.
